User talk:Chezrush
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Karkat and Gamzee.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 22:15, December 10, 2011 Excuse me, but Jake is the Page of Hope, not Breath. Per Ankh 15:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to help out with the night watch, feel free. But do not edit pages which are scheduled for deletion. Per Ankh 16:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Character infoboxes Go to "Add other Templates" in the Edit bar, then in the search box, type "Template:Infobox Homestuck Character". Per Ankh 20:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, well the character infoboxes are created using Template:Infobox Homestuck Character, I assume you probably meant like how John's exists as John Egbert/Infobox. Basically just add "/Infobox" on to the end of the page name and create the infobox there instead of on the character's main page and then just transclude it back into the main article. Really it only needs to be done for main characters (it's an anti-vandalism measure) but I think the consensus is to do it for all the characters. The Light6 23:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I didn't notice Per Ankh had already replied. Also probably should just add that "Add other Templates" is only on "New Wikia Look" which I assume you use, personally I don't because I think it looks horrible. But if you use MonoBook like me you would have to add it manually. The Light6 00:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Cool thanksChezrush 23:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Charecter Drawing Hey, just a thing. You know you can make the box smaller in MS Paint? And please use a different thing for your character BESIDES MS Paint. Try using Paint.Net. It is a bit better than mp. Also, the eyes and mouth are a bit high. And yes, I am messing with you. CattyGodstrid 22:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care. I just wanted to try out MS paint on charecter drawings. Honestly it was pretty good for MS. So you think your'e messing with me but you aren't and you never will. So stick all youre crap and stick it in your mouth catty. Chezrush 00:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandals I did notice, and it's kinda creeping me out, since this wiki is normally covered with them! The Rogue of Space 19:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that means they could attack at any second. Stay on your guard. Chezrush 23:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude! Stop talking about them! You're tempting fate! That's a BAD idea! User:Per Ankh 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why there are none. Because the wiki has two new admins. They are afraid of them. OF COURSE!!!! Chezrush 01:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention an eternally active Rollbacker-me! User:Per Ankh 02:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello. I need your help. When do you think Hussie will anounce UU? HARmaniac 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) not until a while yeah 20:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think maybe not untill another act. Chezrush 21:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New picture I dunnno I found a good picture but I changed my mind and picked a picture of Fry from Futurama in his underwear doing jazz hands. Chezrush 22:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:HELP with signature Okay.... first scroll up to the top of the page, you should see your username there. Normally, just clicking it takes you to your profile. Hover over it, then click my preferences. Scroll down to signature and go nuts! I've never used complex signatures, myself, just a link to my profile under a different name. experimentalDeity 20:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Now I wil do a test run. 20:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest including a link to your profile in your signature. Like mine: User:Per Ankh|experimentalDeity (I took out the dual brackets so you can see the coding) experimentalDeity 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC Changed it again NOW FIXED ! User:Chezrush|PeanutbutterJellyYo! 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am making this hapen! You forgot the double brackets --> [[]] around the link.Kinda need those!experimentalDeity 21:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) DAMMIT NOW LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED Great now I have to delete all this. >:O I don't know why, but this is amusing. experimentalDeity 21:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) %$#@^$@%! {rofls} You're like John when he was still fussing with his sylladex! experimentalDeity 21:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I got it. user:Chezrush| 21:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Damn it never mind. This sucks so badly. Going back to chezrush :/ Chezrush 21:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Next time, try this one: [ Chezrush | MaximusAwesomus ] just remove the spaces. experimentalDeity 21:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ohyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes MaximusAwesomus 21:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! experimentalDeity 22:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Upload guidelines Please read them, especially re:categorisation Got it. MaximusAwesomus 23:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Pesterchum I have it. MaximusAwesomus 22:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, that picture? → :I think I can safely say that it doesn't belong on the wiki, even if it were categorised in user images. So I should think you can probably expect it to be deleted fairly soon. If, for whatever reason, you still want to display it, you'll have to upload it on an external hosting site such as photobucket. As usual, nothing personal; just trying to build a sensible policy for uploads :EDIT: Actually, ditto for the one a couple of sections up the page, too. It's only being used there, and I presume it's served whatever purpose you had in mind for it at the time. You should probably use external hosting for any image you plan to show to people but not actually use for anything, which is what appears to be the case :I am quite sorry. I had no other place to show it. You have my permission to delete it. MaximusAwesomus 01:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :but for the other one, I was planning to use it once I got my infobox set up. MaximusAwesomus 13:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I need to learn how to do a tabber. MaximusAwesomus 12:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox pictures In response to your question for the little tabs which let you switch the picture, for that you have to use the tabber code. However you are using a pure infobox on your page as opposed to one created specifically for Homestuck characters and fan characters so I am not sure it yours will support the tabber code as the Homestuck one has code in it specifically to help support it. However I can easily change it to the other template if you want. The Light6 23:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Chez? Rogue is spelled: R o g u e, not R o u g e. experimentalDeity 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I went ahead and swapped the template over and fixed the Rogue typo. The Light6 17:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MaximusAwesomus 21:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think we finally got it.